


Just a kid

by JustcallmeToad



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustcallmeToad/pseuds/JustcallmeToad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin helps Nitori through bad memories loosely based off a prompt by marukaprompts.tumblr.com (I forgot a few parts which i’m seriously disappointed by because they’re really good but i don’ttt want to go back and rewrite the whole thing so, yeah)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a kid

They were sitting on the bed together, Nitori helping Rin work out. If you asked them, neither would be able to tell you how the conversation started. It did though and no matter how many ways he tried, Aiichirou couldn't get off it until it boiled down down to tears streaming down his face and out coming the words "I'm useless okay. A screw up, I can't do anything right."

Rin's face grew softened and he sat upright. He could understand the boy, he knew these feelings. He wanted to shut them down in his roommate. "You're not a tool so don't call yourself useless." His head was turned away to try and reduce any idea that he actually cared. The next words came out like a growl, "Why are you talking like that anyways. What happened that fucked you up so badly." 

Though they were phrased like questions, Rin's tone was devoid of curiosity. Hence why Nitori was hesitant about giving an actual answer. "Ss-senpai, can I tell you..about something?" He asked, grateful he was able to maintain his courage and finish the question. 

"Ehh? If you must." You could say he didn't care. You could also ask if maybe, just maybe he was afraid to hear what came next. He didn't like sad stories. Everybody had their own and they went about their day and cried about it at night when they were alone and thats the way it was.

"I have a sister, an older sister. A lot of siblings really!" A small laugh and smile, "They're cool but the older ones never really had time for me. My sister in particular since she's 9 years older than me..." The smile was gone. "Before she moved out, she used to bring her boyfriends around the house really often. They were nice to me. They used to buy me stuff and play games with me. We watched movies too, "Big Kid Movies"." He put his fingers up to put quotes around that phrase. 

While speaking, he'd slowly slunk into the corner of the bed. He couldn't tell if Rin was listening or not, he appeared to be in thought. Nitori's own face practically spelled out shame. Memories flashed through his head as he continued speaking, the nights when the boyfriend's slept over. 

Late at night when everyone was asleep, they'd come into his room and wake him up. He'd smile and be happy to see them. They were nice to him. So when they asked him to come outside with them, he'd cheerfully oblige. He knew that game, he always got cool stuff out of it! All he had to do was put his mouth around their private parts and suck for a while and they'd give him toys or money, almost anything he asked for!

The feelings came back to him, large hands on the back of his head pushing him forward roughly, "C'mon kid, take it in deeper. 100 more times and I'll get you a new game for your gameboy or something." Their thing's seemed large, compared to his own at the time. 

"I'm tryin', I really am!" He'd say after his gag reflex would get the best of him. It was a pretty tough game. Sometimes, they would ask to touch his thing. He let them because it felt good. He knew it was wrong to play these games but at the time, he liked them and didn't much understand why it was wrong or what was really going on. 

The trouble didn't start until one night when his sister walked in on one of their "games". She was livid, Nitori remembered. She completely blew up, wouldn't stop crying and being angry. He remembered how she kneeled down and gripped his shoulders tightly, "Aiichirou, I want you to forget all about this." He remembered how her voice shook when she said that. 

"After that, she never brought home any boyfriends and two months later when she turned 18, she moved out." The small boy finished solemnly, having stopped paying attention to his audience long ago. "It was my fault she was so upset, I ruined everything. I wasn't strong, just like how I'm weak now. I shouldn't have done that stuff. I shouldn't have let them do that to me. I shouldn't have, shouldn't have, shouldn't have!" He repeated those words, getting louder each time. 

His fists were balled up and even though he'd shut his eyes as tightly as he could, tears managed to leak out the side. Weak, like always. 

Rin had listened the entire time, to the entire story. So now, even though Nitori was lost in his past, Rin yanked the younger boy out of the corner. placed him in his lap, and wrapped his arms around him just like his father had done to him when he was an upset kid. "Ai, you can't take back the past. You can only learn from it and keep moving." Hypocrisy spewed out of the older boy who had just hardly managed to get over his own past.

The next day, Rin skipped his last class to get back to the dorm an hour before the boy. It wasn't hard to find Nitori's computer just lying there on his bunk. Next his social networks and within minutes, he was on the phone with the kid's sister. The red head did his best to explain the situation, who he was, and why he was calling. This wasn't a thing he was used to doing. Astoundingly, he got her to agree to come to Samezuka. 

"R-Rin senpai!" Nitori gasped, wide eyed and almost angry when he walked in to find his sister and senpai sitting there together. 

Still, she greeted him with a smile and a small wave, "Aiichirou." She looked like him only, in woman form and without a dorky haircut.

"What- whats she doing here?!" Still only addressing Rin. 

The older boy neglected to answer and instead Nitori found his sister's hands on his shoulders again. This time, there was no kneeling. He was older and so was she. "Aiichirou...You need to know that anything- whatever it was that went on back then was not your fault. In fact, it was very very good that I found out because otherwise you could have really gotten hurt." No shaky voice this time. She was firm, mature from the years passed. 

"I'm going to need you to let go of bad feelings, Aiichirou. You were just a kid..Bastards will get what they deserve. And I want you to know that you're loved, okay?" It was cheesy, but he nodded for her. He wanted things to be okay too. 

She stayed to have dinner with them and when she was gone, the two boys relaxed together on the bottom bunk. The TV was on but neither of them were paying attention to it. Nitori laid with his head in the older's lap and Rin's hands absentmindedly ran through the soft gray hair. "Rin senpai...tha-thank you." Soft voice and at that point, they'd come to a mutual understanding that a reply was unneeded. 

Nitori didn't move up to his own bed that night and Rin let him stay. A comfort thing, for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is okay


End file.
